A Life Less Ordinary
by Lady Bahiya
Summary: Draco inadvertently reads an entry in Harry's online blog, and gets some insight into their relationship.


**Title:** A Life Less Ordinary

**Author:** Lady B

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco (established)

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romantic Fluff

**Warning:** slight frottage

**Word Count: **1682 words (Why can't I ever write anything under 500 words? LoL!)

**Summary:** Draco inadvertently reads an entry in Harry's online blog, and gets some insight into their relationship.

**Author Note: The website listed in this fic is NOT REAL. Do not attempt to check the url for it does not exist. **This is for prompt #350: _diary_ from my hpfanfic10x10 (livejournal) table.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc.. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

- - -

Draco apparated into his flat, sighing tiredly.

It had been another grueling day at The Ministry, trying to sort through all the obscure laws ex-Minister Fudge had signed into regarding the rights of wizards who had been changed into magical creatures and Immortals such as Unicorns, Werewolves and Vampyres. He was astounded at some of the things he'd found, hardly believing Fudge let this get past the other members of the Council.

He was glad when the more serious of the illegal laws came to light and Fudge was ousted from office with hardly more than the clothes on his back, Mr Weasley taking his rightful place as Minister. Draco may not have liked the muggle-loving senior Weasley but he respected the man and his ideals.

He looked around the empty flat, wondering where his boyfriend was. He really wanted a massage and Harry was famous for them.

"Harry, I'm home!" he called out. Dead silence greeted him. "Dobby?"

The house elf in question popped in a moment later.

"Master Draco, sir. How Dobby be helping today?"

"Do you know where Harry is?"

"Harry Potter be grocery shopping, Master Draco. He tell Dobby to be telling you he be back soon."

"Thank you, Dobby." Draco sighed. Dobby nodded and popped out.

Draco went into their study, noticing Harry had left his laptop on.

He was glad that Mr Weasley had decided to integrate Muggle technology with magic. Now almost every home, office and classroom in the wizarding community had a computer with Internet access. It was so much easier to communicate over long distances and it preserved the health of their owls.

He went over, having every intention of turning it off, only to stop when he saw what was on the screen. It looked to be a diary of some kind. He checked the web address:

_http : _/./ _theboywholived . blogspot . com_

A bit curious, even though he knew he was seriously violating Harry's trust and privacy, he sat down to read the entry he saw there. It was posted just that afternoon.

_Date: August 15, 2006 1:30pm_

_Subject: A Life Less Ordinary_

_As I was picking up clothing for the laundry today, I came across a pair of his expensive, black silk socks. Honestly, who would wear silk socks? I'd be afraid I'd slide out of my shoes! -insert amused laugh here-_

_But I'm all right with it. Why? It's simple. I love him._

_Oh, don't get me wrong, we've had some not so good moments. But Draco has been a part of my life since I was eleven years old. Hard to believe we started off hating each other. He was a Slytherin, I was a Gryffindor. But sometimes I wonder if we would have been friends sooner if I had let the Sorting Hat put me in Slytherin like he wanted to._

_But then I realized, our lives would probably be different if I had let that happen. Sometimes changing a part of our past is not good for our future. I could be dead right now if Voldemort had successfully killed me._

_I don't know when it was I fell in love with Draco. I just looked up one day in Seventh Year and he was standing there. Looking at me._

_Of course, Ron had to say something stupid (and to this day, he still hates Draco, which is why we're no longer speaking to each other). But Draco just ignored him and looked at me. He opened his mouth and I prepared for the insult. He spoke five words to me._

_"Potter, can we talk. Privately?"_

_He wasn't condescending, he wasn't rude. He sounded...normal. It was the look in his eye that made me agree to talk to him. He looked lost. And I wanted to help him in any way I could. So I agreed._

_Ron wanted to come along but I told him to sod off. I don't know who looked more shocked: me, Ron, Hermione or Draco. At that moment, I didn't really care either._

_So I took Draco to my favorite spot out by the lake and we talked. I learned more about him that afternoon than I did in all the years we've been at school._

_He nearly died for me, there at the end. He took an Avada meant for me, shot by Lucius, to the shoulder as he pushed me out of the line of fire. He was in the hospital for nearly a year undergoing treatment for it. He killed his own father. For himself, for me...I don't know and right now, I don't care. I love him enough to let him have that secret._

_We lost track of each other for after he got out of the hospital. He was always on my mind then. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Hermione noticed I was preoccupied and called me on it one day. Told me point blank that if I really loved Draco like she thought, I should make an effort to find him and tell him how I felt._

_I'm a stubborn git. I'll admit it. I didn't do like she suggested. My reasoning was if Draco wanted to be found then he would. So I let him have his space. It turns out, he found me. At a Ministry event when I was 20. I think it was an anniversary dinner, I don't really remember now._

_I saw him first, and a moment later, he saw me. And I got this feeling like there was no one between us, like we were the only two people in the room. I don't know who made the first move but the next thing I knew, we were in each other's arms, kissing each other like we'd been in love for years. And I guess we were. And in that single moment, I knew I didn't want to let him go. I couldn't._

_We talked more that night, being completely honest with each other for the first time in a long time._

_He's been my school rival, my best friend, my lover, my one and only since I was 11 years old. And I don't think I would change that for anything._

_We still have moments of insane school year arguments, but we made a pact that night at the Ministry. We would work out any problem we had before going to bed. We've never gone to bed angry in the 5 years we've been together romantically._

_Hermione could take notes on that. Yes, she's married to Ron, even though he hasn't visited me since Draco came back into my life. Don't care really. He hasn't grown up and I doubt he ever will._

_This entry probably makes no sense to you, but it makes sense to me. I'll sum it up for you. When I was 17, I fell in love with Draco Malfoy. And I love him still._

_And I thank Merlin every day that he loves me too. Sometimes I wonder what he sees in me, but then he kisses me, touches me, makes love to me like I'm the last precious resource on the planet. He makes me feel worthy of his love, something I'd never thought possible in my life._

_Children? I know we can't have them the normal way and I don't want a surrogate mother, but I would love to adopt. I think I will talk to him about it and get his input first. But I know there are plenty of homeless children, orphaned during the war, who need a good home. I think we can do this. I hope we can._

_My life has never been an ordinary life, not since I was a baby and Voldemort marked me as his equal. When I was younger and living with my mum's family, I wished to be someone else. When I was in school, I wished to be someone else. I was never comfortable being Harry Potter._

_Now I am._

_My life is no less ordinary than anyone else's and I wouldn't change anything that has happened to me (with the exception of a few deaths that should not have occurred) since._

_-H.J.P._

Draco sat back after reading, a sheen of tears in his eyes. He hadn't known Harry had been in love with him for that long. And he wanted children. With Draco.

Draco's heart gave a funny little twinge as he thought of him and Harry being parents. He liked the feeling it gave him.

The sound of an Apparation echoed through the flat and he heard Harry calling for Dobby. He quickly wiped his eyes and left the room.

Harry was just hanging up his raincoat when he turned around and saw Draco.

"Draco? What is it?" Harry asked, seeing the tear tracks on his face. Draco couldn't put his thoughts and feelings into words. Harry had never seen him speechless before and it scared him a little. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly as Draco sobbed into his shoulder.

When Draco got himself under control, he looked up at him.

"Thank you." Draco whispered.

"What for?"

"For being you. For loving me. I don't know." Draco shrugged.

"Did something happen today?" Harry frowned. Draco took a deep breath.

"You left your laptop on in the study. I'm sorry." Draco ducked his head, feeling very shy and insecure for the first time since they left school.

Harry put a finger under his chin and forced him to meet his gaze.

"I did that on purpose. I wanted you to read that so you'd know how much I love you."

Draco had no reply for that, he simply hauled Harry closer and kissed him, tongues dueling and erections pressing against each other in anticipation of what was to come.

Harry lead their dance, showing Draco in all ways possible how it was to be completely in love with someone.

And Draco knew then, that Harry would always be his. And he would always be Harry's.

And he wouldn't change that for anything.

_-Fin_


End file.
